The following line passes through point $(-3, 3)$ : $y = -\dfrac{3}{2} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-3, 3)$ into the equation gives: $3 = -\dfrac{3}{2} \cdot -3 + b$ $3 = \dfrac{9}{2} + b$ $b = 3 - \dfrac{9}{2}$ $b = -\dfrac{3}{2}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{3}{2}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{3}{2} x - \dfrac{3}{2}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-3, 3)$